Juvia Lockser vs. Lapis Lazuli
Juvia vs. Lapis is a "What-If Death Battle" featuring Juvia Lockser from Fairy Tail vs Lapis Lazuli from Steven Universe. Description These two ladies use water for battle. Will Juvia's water pressure shatter Lapis or will Lapis turn Juvia into a mere puddle? Interlude Water. The source of all life. Except when it's trying to kill you. Juvia Lockser, the Great Sea... ...and Lapis Lazuli, the hydro-kinetic Gem. I'm Armagon1000 and it's my job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win.....a Death Battle! Juvia Lockser Juvia Lockser had rough childhood. No matter where she went, she was the cause of the rain. In her childhood, the other kids made fun of her. In her early teenage years, people would always say how the rain was gloomy, making Juvia more depressed than she already was. It got to the point where even her boyfriend broke up with her because it was raining too much. Then one day, she met Jose Prola, the Guild Master of Phantom Lord. She was accepted into the Guild where she quickly became one of it's top members, forming a portion of the Elemental 4, the top 4 strongest Wizards in the Guild, with only Gajeel Redfox and Jose himself being above them. After Gajeel attacked three Fairy Tail members (Levy, Jet, and Droy) and Fairy Tail's main force retaliated, a Guild War between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail erupted. During the war, Juvia appeared to fight Fairy Tail's Gray Fullbuster but upon seeing him, she fell in love. She was defeated by Gray and for the first time in her life, she saw the blue sky. Phantom Lord lost the war and disbanded, and Juvia, along with Gajeel, joined Fairy Tail. Juvia's main Magic is Water Magic. and she's an extremely great user at it. She can produce, control, and manipulate water in a variety of different ways. Water Body turns her body into water although you won't know it unless you attacked her. She's able to activate this without thought, which is useful since Water Body makes it so that physical attacks and some Magic attacks pass through her, leaving her unharmed. Water Bubbles allows Juvia to create bubbles of water that store oxygen. She doesn't need this herself, as she can breath underwater, but she can give this to others who need it. Water Slicer launches multiple, high-pressure water blades that can cut through solid rock and metal. Water Cane turns her hand into a very long-ranged whip, which she can attack with great speed, flexibility, and pressure. Water Dome creates a large dome that blends in with the ocean, and can carry multiple people. Water Jigsaw transforms her body into a rapidly spinning cone, which is surrounded by a swirling mass of blades. Water Lock is similar to Water Dome, except there is no oxygen inside, making it deadly. So far, the only way to escape it is to freeze it. Water Nebula has Juvia create two rotating columns of water that form a helix, blasting the opponent with tremendous force. So far, Sierra has only been used when Juvia is agitated or is in another high emotional state, such as jealousy or anger. She turns her body into water but unlike Water Body, you can actually see the water, and it's boiling hot. In this state, Juvia has tremendous, unpredictable speed. Wings of Love creates a giant whirlpool that pushes opponents away with great force, and finally, Water Claw has Juvia slash with water covered hands, creating torrents of water that engulfs her target. There's also Magulity Water, but Meredy (or someone else with Magulity Sense) HAS to be present for the spell to work, and that is outside help, so Maguilty Water is a big no no. It's also worth mentioning that Juvia's Magic power increases whenever it rains and is also affected by her emotional state. After living with Gray for about a year, it seems that Juvia has learned how to use Water-Make Magic (and also picked up his stripping habit but not to THAT extent). Water-Make Magic allows Juvia to create whatever she wishes out of water. So far, the only Water-Make spell we have seen Juvia use is Water-Make: Blood, which she used to transfer her own blood to save a dying Gray (this would've killed Juvia but Wendy showed up just in time to heal and apparently replenish her blood). In theory, there's nothing from stopping Juvia from using other forms of Water-Make. After all, Water-Make is limited to only what the user can think. So, to be safe, Juvia's Water-Make spells will be water versions of Gray's Ice-Make spells (Juvia will not be allowed to use water versions of unique Ice-Make spells such as Ice-Make Unlimited: One-Sided Chaotic Dance and Ice-Make: Silver). Juvia is quite a formidable opponent. While she's not as strong as people like Natsu, Gajeel, and Erza, she is by no means weak. In her time in Phantom Lord, she was considered among the top 4 strongest, and her power has only increased since then. During the Battle of Fairy Tail arc, she took a bolt of lightning from Laxus' Thunder Palace spell, and, despite being injured, managed to survive it. She was selected by Makarov Dreyar, Fairy Tail's Guild Master, as a participant in the S-Class Trial Test, which would, if she wins, allow her to become an S-Class Wizard. When Grimiore Heart interrupted the trial at Tenrou Island, Juvia was able to overpower Meredy of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, the top seven strongest Grimiore Heart Wizards. And after being told by Gray to chase after Meredy, Juvia chased after her rather quickly, made impressive since she had an injured leg. She has been shown to be able to withstand Rupture Magic, which causes the Magic inside one to, well, rupture, causing great pain. During the 4th day of the Grand Magic Games, Juvia was shown to withstand Aquarius's Magic and being even with her. When the Celestial Spirits became Eclipsed, Juvia took out the Eclipsed Aries with short effort. One of her biggest feats is killing Keyes, a demon from the Books of Zeref, and one of Taratros' Nine Gates of Hell. She did this by destroying him from the inside. As a side effect, she survived ingesting Magic Barrier particles, which is extremely lethal for a Wizard, even in small doses. She also defeated Briar of the Avatar cult Guild, who could use Clone Magic, and during the war against Alvarez, she killed Keyes.....again. However, Juvia does have her weaknesses. Lightning of course, but also steam-based Magic attacks. If someone used Sierra on Juvia, it would hurt her. Juvia's Magic power and stamina are also relatively average compared to other Wizards such as Gray and Wendy. She still has a lot of Magic, but nowhere near as much as the much stronger characters. In addition, in a lot of the fights Juvia's been in, she had help, usually Gray. And while she did kill Keyes, that's only because Keyes made the mistake of swallowing her, which allowed her to destroy him from the inside. There's also the fact that Keyes was the weakest of the Nine Gates of Hell. And remember Eclipsed Aries? Yeah, Juvia caught her completely off guard, which is why she won so quickly. Juvia's biggest flaw, however, is that she is too used to Water Body nullifying enemy attacks, so sometimes, she'll just stand there expecting to pass through an attack when the attack is actually capable of hurting her, so she ends up taking damage. Juvia is a powerful Water Wizard and you'd think twice about fighting her if you don't want a watery grave. Juvia: "Juvia lives for the ones that she loves! You've got to as well. If you have love in your life, then you must keep on living!" Lapis Lazuli Lapis Lazuli was only meant to visit the planet Earth for a short time during the Gem War. However, while wandering the lush green fields of the planet, she was caught in the middle of a skirmish and poofed by a Bismuth. Lapis’ gem was discovered by Homeworld soldiers who mistook her for a Crystal Gem, and locked her Gem into a magic mirror. When Homeworld realized they couldn’t defeat the Crystal Gems, they abandoned Earth in a frenzied scurry, causing someone to drop the mirror and step on Lapis’ gem, cracking. Trapped on the Galaxy Warp with freedom in her sight but just out of reach, Lapis’ mirror was found by the Crystal Gem Pearl, and she stored it away, unknowing of the Gem trapped inside of it. There she remained for 5000 years, until a fateful encounter with Steven Universe led to her freedom… for approximately several months. See, Lapis has this thing for constantly being trapped. After battling the Crystal Gems and being healed by Steven, Lapis flew back to Homeworld with newfound hope for her life. But upon her return, Lapis discovered that Homeworld had changed significantly, to the point where it was unrecognizable from 5000 years ago. Lapis was captured and held prisoner once again by Homeworld Gems Peridot and Jasper, who flew back to Earth to destroy the Crystal Gems. But after a hard-fought battle, the ship crashed, stranding Lapis on Earth once again. And then when Jasper forced her to fuse with her, she kept herself and her prisoner as the fusion Malachite under Earth’s ocean for several more months. After finally being freed from her fusion prison by the Crystal Gems, Lapis found refuge on Earth from Homeworld in Steven’s barn, where she lives with the reformed Peridot as her roommate. Only now with a more… cynical personality. Lapis is no pushover. Being a Gem, she has near superhuman strength, has a body composed of light, can tank plenty of punishment, and can use her weapon. However, unlike most Gems, whose weapons are physical tools, Lapis’ weapon is a more… fluid kind. Lazuli possesses the power of hydrokenesis, giving her magical domain over all water. She can walk on it, change its state of matter, and even use it to fly. She does this by storing a special magic-infused water within her gem, which take the form of wings she uses to fly with. And these physics-defying magic angel wings aren’t just for flying in the sky, they can also let Lapis fly through the vacuum of space. Aside from flight, Lapis’ favorite use of hydrokenesis is for smacking the shit out of her opponents. She can manipulate water to form giant hands that can punch people so hard, they go flying hundreds of feet into the air. These water fists, despite their molecular construct, can hit people just as hard as if they were solid. But she isn’t limited to just making giant hands; she can manipulate water to make any form she wants, like chains and shackles, even creating massive waves, though smacking and punching people with giant hands are her favorite. She can shift walls of water into ice for defense, create clouds of steam to hide herself with, and form whirlpools. Also, ever since her baseball game with a squad of Homeworld Rubies, (don’t ask), she has shown a particular fondness to a wooden baseball bat. Despite being both flight and fight, Lapis very rarely does any fighting herself. Lapis Lazuli weren’t made to fight, which is evident from Lapis’ weaker physical strength compared to other Gems. But, Lapis is A-OK with not getting into the fight herself. I mean, you wouldn’t want to fight, too, if you had control over water clones that did the fighting for you. Lapis can create near-indestructible water clones of her opponents that match the original in almost every way, from their fighting styles, to their strength, even their strategies. Lapis has access to clones of Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven, the first three of which have weapons made of ice. These clones are nearly unkillable, since they can simply reform from any normally fatal blow. They can change their bodies to avoid attacks, instantly regenerate, or even split themselves into more duplicates. Their only known weaknesses are powerful soundwaves, as shown when Steven’s shield emitted a vibration so strong, the clones fell apart. Also, these clones can’t copy unique moves that they are unable to perform, such as changing into forms they cannot attain. Lapis also prefers to watch the fight from a distance, since her clones can act independently, though she can still feed them orders. Being physically weak for a Gem, she tends to conceal herself in bodies of water or high in the sky where her opponent can’t reach her. And in case her enemy does get close to her, she can trap them in water bubbles. Even though Lapis wasn’t built for battle, she is incredibly powerful. She survived the explosion of a Homeworld ship with no protection, and would’ve walked away with minor damage if Jasper hadn’t caught her. Speaking of which, she used a combination of her hydrokenesis, the weight of Earth’s ocean, and her own willpower to hold down Malachite at the bottom of the ocean for several months. And Malachite was strong enough to go toe-to-toe with Alexandrite, the fusion of Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. After getting her ass beat as Malachite, she was out of commission for approximately… one day. Her recovery was so fast, it exceeded Garnet’s expectations, and Garnet is a master of fusion. Lapis punched Jasper so hard, she ended up in a different country. She flicked a Homeworld tracking vessel out of the air like it was a mere insect, and survived being cracked for 5000 years. Which brings us to her second most impressive feat. When cracked, a Gem normally loses their ability to sustain their light forms and can’t properly control their magic. But when Lapis was cracked, she fought off the Crystal Gems and Lion, parted the ocean a la Moses, and took the entire Atlantic Ocean from Earth to use as her own personal tower in at most, 12 hours. All while having no trouble holding her form. To put that into perspective, the Atlantic Ocean contains 82 quadrillion gallons of water, yet Lapis was able to control it all in such a short frame of time to build a tower that stretched past the exosphere and into space. And then there's the time Lapis flew to Homeworld. Now, we don't know where Homeworld is (we don't even know what it looks like, we just know that it's a planet that exists) but apparently, Homeworld is located in another galaxy, a galaxy visible to Earth. The closest galaxy to Earth is the Andromeda Galaxy, which it 2.5 million light years from Earth, and Homeworld is very likely located in Andromeda. Lowballing it, it took her about a year to fly from Earth to Andromeda. This means that, in the time of one Earth year, to fly from Earth to Homeworld, she would've have to be going at a speed of 1,676,541,552,511,415.75 MPH. To put that into perspective, in the official Goku vs Superman 2 Death Battle, Superman's fastest speed is stated to be 800,000,000,000,000 MPH. Lapis flight speed is 2.1 times faster than Superman's which makes this her most impressive feat of all. Granted, it most likely takes some time for Lapis to actually reach those speeds, while Superman can reach his top speeds instantaneously, so in a way, Superman is still faster, but just the fact that Lapis' top speed is 2.1 times faster than Superman's is Goddamn impressive. Even with all of her incredible water powers, Lapis still holds some weaknesses. Being a Lapis Lazuli, she is not particularly strong, and was one-shot by a Bismuth. While cracked, she loses her power of flight, and if her Gem is destroyed, so is she. Lapis can take a lot of mental abuse, but too much physical damage will cause her to poof, and retreat into her gem, when she is most vulnerable. Also, after losing her starry-eyed wonder in life, Lapis became a more deadpan, cynical, carefree person, who puts little effort into anything she does. Now, she usually only puts forth her full effort if she feels like she needs to. Even when she was the super-strong Malachite, she was taken out by Alexandrite and an army of Watermelon Stevens. But even after all of what she went through, she now lives a peaceful life with Peridot, reading manga and making modern art. Because Lapis Lazuli doesn’t give a fuck. Lapis: “I’m Lapis Lazuli, and you can’t keep me trapped here anymore!” Intermission All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Who do you think will win? Juvia Lapis Draw Death Battle Juvia had taken a request which had brought her to a tropical island. She had actually completed the request and was preparing to leave the island before noticing a lone fruit from a tree. "If Juvia gives Gray-sama that fruit, he would surely love her" Juvia thinks, imagining her usual Gray fantasies. But before she could take the fruit, Lapis had shown up and took the fruit for herself. "Hey! Juvia spotted it first!" Lapis turned around and saw Juvia. "Sorry. First come, first serve." Juvia stripped, revealing her swimsuit. "Juvia is going to fight you for that fruit! You don't need it!" Lapis was slightly unimpressed and replied with a simple "oh." FIGHT! Lapis sprouted her wings and took of into the air, while using the nearby ocean to create water clones of Amythest, Pearl, and Garnet. "Get back here" Juvia said as she ran forward. As the clones got in her way, Juvia counter-attacked. "WATER SLICER!" Juvia destroyed the clones but they simply reformed. The Garnet clone punched Juvia with an ice gauntlet but it simply passed through her. "Physical attacks won't work on Juvia. WATER NEBULA!" Juvia blasted the clones but once again, they reformed. "This is tricky" Juvia thought to herself. Meanwhile, Lapis was watching from above. "So she uses water, eh? I thought humans couldn't have special powers." Back on the ground, Juvia stopped attacking. "There's no point in Juvia attacking these clones. They just keep reforming. But, what if Juvia fights clones with clones? WATER-MAKE: CLONE!" A clone of Juvia appeared, made of water, although on the outside, it looked exactly the same as Juvia. As the Juvia clone distracted the Amythest, Pearl, and Garnet clones, Juvia looked up to where Lapis was. It appeared as if Lapis had no intent of fighting directly. "Juvia needs a way to reach her. Luckily.....WATER-MAKE: ARROWS!" Juvia formed a bow and fired multiple arrows. Lapsi flew around, dodging most of them, but one managed to hit her in the leg. "Tch". Lapis used water from the ocean to create a giant fist and proceeded to slam it down on Juvia but Juvia countered with Water-Make: Knuckle, creating a short downpour. "WATER NEBULA!" Juvia attempted to blast Lapis with water but Lapis dodged once again. "WATER SLICER!" Again, Lapis dodged. "WATER-MAKE: AQUA IMPACT" A large mass of water resembling a hammer appeared right above Lapis, catching her off guard and slamming her to the ground. Juvia took this time to attack directly. "WATER-MAKE: SWORD!" She slashed at Lapis but Lapis dodged out of the way. She took out her baseball bat. "So that's how you want to play, eh?" She swung at Juvia's head but it simply passed through her. "Interesting." Lapis had gotten close enough to where Juvia could land a hit with her water sword. This hurt Lapis a bit. Lapis then used the ocean to create a hand which caught Juvia and pulled her into the ocean. "She's annoying, honestly." Meanwhile underwater, Juvia thought to herself "this is fine, actually. The sea is Juvia's domain. WATER CYCLONE!" A cyclone of water shot out from the sea, hitting Lapis from behind, something she was not expecting, as she had thought she won the battle. After some slight trouble, Lapis quickly recovered. "Don't tell me, this girl can breath underwater?" She went underwater to check. Juva saw her and used Water Slicer. However, Lapis countered by using the ocean water to create a wall in front of her. "WATER-MAKE: SAUCER!" Juvia shot forward a large, rotating disk but Lapis used the ocean to crate currents which threw the disk off course. She then created 30 clones, 10 being Amythest, 10 being Pearl, and 10 being Garnet. "Play with these guys, will you" Lapis said. "Stop running away" Juvia said. She was getting angry. She began to swim forward and as she did, she picked up speed and eventually became a steaming jet. She moved forward faster than Lapis thought, and moved around in uncontrollable patterns. "Where is she going?" Lapis said. She tried to block Juvia's path with water but Juvia was too quick. And suddenly, Juvia hit Lapis in the back, cracking her gem very slightly. This was the power of Sierra. "OW" Lapis said. Some of the water clones disappeared. "Now for Juvia's ultimate attack. WINGS OF LOVE!" Juvia created a giant whirlpool, which threw around Lapis. After a bit, Lapis was able to regain her balance. The two girls continued to fight for a while. In fact, the sun had already set. And one of the girls was tired. That girl was Juvia. "She's.....this strong?" Lapis hit Juvia with her baseball bat. "Physical attacks don't work on-" but the bat hit Juvia's side. "Huh!? Could it be.....I ran out of Magic?" Lapis hit Juvia with her bat again, this time, using the force she had used to send Jasper to another country. The resulting force broke Juvia's neck, killing her instantly. Lapis resurfaced and walked towards the spot where Juvia had stripped. She picked up Juvia's clothes and hat. "Peridot would like these......I'll just tell her I bought them." K.O! Results Shit, now Gray's gonna come and kill Lapis. So this Death Battle was actually, for the most part, an even 50/50. Both were pretty much equal in their water abilities. And even though it probably takes a while to reach her top speed, Lapis overall is faster than Juvia. What decided this battle was stamina. Lapis had way more stamina than Juvia, even with a cracked gem. Juvia could nullify Lapis and her clones' attacks, so long as she had enough Magic to use Water Body. Granted, Water Body uses up very little Magic but after so much time has passed, she would've run out. Technically, Juvia could win if Lapis had threatened Gray but Lapis doesn't even know who Gray is in this scenario so Juvia doesn't get the "Gray-sama power-up". Looks like Juvia drowned. The winner is Lapis. Do you agree with the results? Yes, I agree that Lapis wins No, I don't agree that Lapis wins I agree with the results but not the explanation Next Time Steven vs Kana Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Water' Themed Death Battles Category:Armagon1000 Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016